The present invention relates generally to a multimedia projector and, more particularly, to a portable multimedia projection system having a vibration dampening or suppression device.
In the past projection systems have been based on high intensity cathode ray tube (CRT) technology. Like conventional TVs, CRT projectors have smaller CRT tubes built into them. These tubes are small (perhaps 9-inch diagonal), expensive and extremely bright. In a basic layout, there are typically one or more CRT tubes that form the images. A lens in front of the CRT magnifies the image and projects it onto the screen. CRT devices do not have the fine resolution that LCD devices do, especially when projected. There are three CRT configurations used in CRT projectors:                one color CRT tube (red, blue, green phosphors) displays an image with one projection lens;        one black-and-white CRT with a rapidly rotating color filter wheel (red, green, blue filters) is placed between the CRT tube and the projection lens. The rapid succession of color images projected onto the screen forms an apparently single color image (the images are projected too quickly for your brain to distinguish between them); and        three CRT tubes (red, green, blue) with three lenses project the images. The lenses are aligned so that a single color image appears on the screen. One of the problems with conventional CRT projectors is that, with anywhere from one to three tubes and accompanying lenses and/or a filter wheel built in, the projectors can be quite heavy and large.        
One projection system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,543 (“Derryberry”) possibly suggests integrating a laptop and a projector, so there may be the hint that the laptop has an internal speaker. However, there is no real explanation of how an internal speaker, especially an amplified speaker or sound system, might be installed so as not to negatively impact upon the projection device.
Another projection system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0017548 A1 (“Denmeade”), the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, includes a combination of a digital media source, such as, a computer hard drive, digital (video) disc player (DVD), and/or Compact Disc (CD) format; integral with a microprocessor; an image projection device, such as, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or Digital Light Processors (DLP); a set of controls; and audio components to provide a stand alone system for use as a toy projection system, business projection system, or home projection system. As noted in the Denmeade publication, the two dominant digital projection technologies are LCD and DLP. LCD projectors use small transmissive LCD displays to project digital images. Digital projectors typically function by projecting white light from a light source, the light is split into the three primary colors (i.e., red, green, and blue—RGB), light for each color is then projected through a grayscale LCD display that allows the appropriate portion of light for the desired image to pass through and the filtered colors are then optically recombined and projected for display. The system is enclosed in a singular housing and is shown with one or two speakers integral therewith. In some embodiments, the image projection device can be rotated within the housing or via mirrors to project images on vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as, walls, screens, ceilings, and desktop rear projection screens. However, what is absent in the Denmeade publication is a teaching for using such a projection system with an integral, amplified sound system so that vibration can be curtailed to avoid shaking or disturbing the projection. Furthermore, the projection system in the Denmeade publication is lacking additional functionality such as wireless input/output (I/O) for receiving data from a network or communicating with wireless speakers as well as other I/O which might enhance the possible applications of such a projection system.
Without special consideration in designing structural supports, vibrations generated by the audio component would be coupled through the stabilizing mass to the sensors included in the system for interpreting audio visual information. This is particularly true for laser sensor based audio CD and DVD media information systems. In the past, portable CD and DVD systems have included internal vibration suppression systems because of an inherent need to sustain vibrations during mobile operations. On the other hand, fixed rear projection televisions include a video projector in combination with an audio system. However, these systems have the inherently large stabilizing mass of the CRT type projectors used in these systems and the heavy cabinet of the TV itself such that the need for additional, separate integrated vibration stabilization of the projection component is less significant.
It is desirable to provide a portable multimedia projection system having an internal sound system and a vibration dampening or suppression device. Further, it is desirable to provide a portable multimedia projection system having an internal sound system and a vibration dampening or suppression device along with wireless inputs and/or outputs. Even, further, it is desirable to provide a portable multimedia projection system having an internal sound system and a vibration dampening or suppression device along with a plurality of connectivity options such as component video, Ethernet, wireless I/O, radio frequency (RF) receiving for radio and television, S-video, cable, parallel, serial, universal serial bus (USB) and the like.